hyperspacechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
HMS Illustrious (DS 201)
HMS Illustrious (324380) was an Intrepid class Super Star Destroyer in the Royal Navy's Second Carrier Battlegroup. For the Fleet Carrier see HMS Illustrious. History Originally commissioned in 2313 to combat the rise to power of the Federation's new commander Sergei Komarov. HMS Illustrious was the third Intrepid class Super Star Destroyer to be launched by the Royal Navy, assigned to the Second Carrier Battlegroup, to lead Destroyer Squadron 201. She carried the name, motto and battle honours of many ships before her, dating back to the days of the wet navy. She was afffectionately known as "Lusty" by her crew. In the Battle of the Red Star Shipyard (HSC9), the ship was severely damaged by a direct hit from the Molnija ion cannon, forcing the squadron to retreat. When it returned home, the powers-that-be decided that the necessary repairs would be prohibitively expensive, however they did incorporate the necessary countermeasures into the later Intrepid class ships. Known Crew Members Naval Officers Commodore Lincoln Jacobs – Squadron Commander – 2313-18 Captain Jon Francis – Flag Captain – 2313-18 Commander Max Barnett – Executive Officer – 2313-18 Commander Joe Morton – Executive Officer – Lieutenant Commander Colin Davies – Principal Warfare Officer Lieutenant Tom Sayer – Warfare Officer Lieutenant Boyd Granger – Warfare Officer Lieutenant Beth Weaver – Operations Officer Lieutenant Christian Fraser – Operations Officer Lieutenant Michaela De Villiers – Operations Officer Lieutenant Ben Carter – Chief Engineer Lieutenant Graham Poynton – Chief Engineer Lieutenant Peter Abbott – Chief Engineer Lieutenant Tristan Gardiner – Conn Officer Lieutenant Erika Jansen – Conn Officer Lieutenant Jesse Adler – Conn Officer Lieutenant Miranda Harris – Chief of Staff Lieutenant David Griffiths – Chief Medical Officer Lieutenant Judi Neeson – Counsellor Lieutenant Alice Chalmers –Alice ChalmersFlag Lieutenant Sub-lieutenant Shannon Alderman – Communications Officer – 2313-14 Sub-lieutenant Ian Caldwell – Communications Officer – 2315-16 Sub-lieutenant Matthew Hudson – Assistant Warfare Officer – 2313-14 Midshipman Michelle Leyton – Junior Warfare Officer – 2313-14 Sub-lieutenant Jamie Richardson – Assistant Engineer (Damage Control) – 2313-14 Sub-lieutenant Megan Gallagher – Astrogation Officer – 2313-14 Sub-lieutenant Gavin Atkins – Science Officer – 2313-14 Midshipman Amy McGregor – Logistics Officer – 2313-14 Warrant Officer – Chief Steward Naval Ratings Warrant Officer Riley Bennett – Warfare Specialist/Executive Warrant Officer Chief Petty Officer John McCartney – Communications and Information Systems Engineer Officer Chief Petty Officer Roger Matteson – Mechanical Engineer Officer Chief Petty Officer Steve McLeod – Weapons Engineer Officer Leading Crewman Paul Isley – Weapons Engineering Technician Able Crewman Drew Jordan – Information Systems Engineering Technician Able Crewman Kevin McHale – Weapons Engineering Technician Able Crewman Craig Holton – Electronics Technician Able Crewman Tanya Copley – Information Systems Engineering Technician Able Crewman Martin Connell – Information Systems Engineering Technician Marine Officers Major Jack Shanahan – Marine Detachment Leader Captain Shaun Dundas – Second in Command Lieutenant Mark De Jonge – Red Troop Leader 2nd Lieutenant Sam Kitson – Red Alpha Section Leader Warrant Officer Michael Hill – Red Alpha Section 2IC 2nd Lieutenant Rob Brajkovic – Red Bravo Section Leader Warrant Officer Daniel Johansen – Red Bravo Section 2IC Lieutenant Charlie Miller – Blue Troop Leader 2nd Lieutenant Scott Howard – Blue Alpha Section Leader Warrant Officer Riley Bennett – Blue Alpha Section 2IC 2nd Lieutenant Lee Whitworth – Blue Bravo Section Leader Warrant Officer Andrew Marsh – Blue Bravo Section 2IC Lieutenant Dominic Statham – Gold Troop Leader 2nd Lieutenant Joshua Copeland – Gold Alpha Section Leader Warrant Officer David Young – Gold Alpha Section 2IC 2nd Lieutenant Dennis Day – Gold Bravo Section Leader Warrant Officer Lewis Osment – Gold Bravo Section 2IC Marine Enlisted Sergeant Larry Eisenberg – Corporal Philip Kern – Marine Brandon Trammell – Red Bravo Designated Marksman Lance Corporal Billy Dennison – Red Bravo Heavy Weapons Expert Marine Marco Poulos – Red Bravo Medic Marine Daniel Hollier – Marine Pete Cochran – Battle Honours Battle of Ceres – 2313 First Battle of Britannia Battle of Genoa – 1795